the_bill_againfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 20-(2004)
'Arrivals ' PC Lance Powell (Rookies and Professionals-Episode 210) Laura Bryant (Rogue Tourist-Episode 214) Sgt. Mark Rollins (The Tunnel Pt. 1-Episode 219) PC Steve Hunter (The Start of a Problem-Episode 224) DI Rowanne Morell (An Eye for an Eye-Episode 244) DC Suzie Sim (The Pocket Cop-Episode 246) PC Roger Valentine (Old Timer-Episode 257) 20. '''DRIVE ON BY PART ONE-''Episode 200 '' '21. 'DRIVE ON BY PART TWO-''Episode 201'' '22. 'CROCODILE TEARS-'''Episode 202 23. '''CROSS WIRES-''Episode 203'' ''24. SMOKING GUN PART 1-''Episode 204-''Jim Carver is Promoted to DC 25. '''SMOKING GUN PART 2-'''Episode 205 26. '''SETTLE THE SCORE-'''Episode 206-'Final Appearances of PC Nick Klein & PS Polly Page & Guest Appearance Of Cathy Bradford' 27. 'NEEDING A FRIEND-'''Episode 207 ' '28. 'A TIME AND A PLACE PART 1-'Episode 208 ' '29. 'A TIME AND A PLACE PART 2-'''Episode 209 '30. 'ROOKIES & PROFESSIONALS-''Episode 210-''First Appearances of PC Lance Powell & CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox''' 31. 'SMOKING DEMONS-'''Episode 211-Return of Ex-DS Don Beech ' '32. 'RELIABLE INFORMATION-'''Episode 212 33. 'THE CAUTIOUS APPROACH-'''Episode 213 ' '34. 'ROGUE TOURIST-'Episode 214-First Appearance Of Laura Bryant ' '35. 'ROBBERY ACT II-'''Episode 215 36. '''NEMESIS-''Episode 216-Final Appearance Of Ex-DS Don Beech '' ''37. TAKING FLAK-'''Episode 217 ' '38. 'GAME OVER-'Episode 218 ' '39. 'THE TUNNEL PART 1-'Episode 219-First Appearance Of CO19 Sgt. Mark Rollins ' '40. 'THE TUNNEL PART 2-'Episode 220 ' '41. 'TWISTING THE TRUTH-'Episode 221 ' '42. 'INSENSITIVITY PART 1-'''Episode 222 43. 'INSENSITIVITY PART 2-'''Episode 223-Sheelagh Murphy is Promoted to PC ' '44. 'THE START OF A PROBLEM-'Episode 224-First Appearance Of PC Steve Hunter ' '45. 'PUPPYWALKING-'Episode 225 ' '46. 'SECOND STRIKE PART 1-'''Episode 226 47. 'SECOND STRIKE PART 2-'''Episode 227 ' '48. 'JIGSAW PUZZLE-'Episode 228 ' '49. 'BLIND DETECTION-'Episode 229 ' '50. 'THE RAPTURE-'Episode 230-Final Appearance Of PC Cameron Tait ' '51. 'CAUSE AND EFFECT-'Episode 231 ' '52. 'BITE THE BULLET PART 1-'Episode 232-Gary Best is Promoted to Acting DC ' '53. 'BITE THE BULLET PART 2-'Episode 233 ' '54. 'ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FENCE-'''Episode 234 55. 'A SOLEMN SONG-'''Episode 235 ' '56. 'HOPE-'Episode 236 ' '58. 'IN TOO DEEP PART 1-'Episode 238 ' '59. 'ONLY FOOLS & COPPERS PART 2-'Episode 239 ' '60. 'LUCK OF THE DRAW PART 3-'''Episode 240 61. '''DESPERATION-'''Episode 241 62. '''SUICIDAL THOUGHTS-'''Episode 242 63. 'TRANSCENDENCE-'''Episode 243 ' '64. 'AN EYE FOR AN EYE-'Episode 244-First Episode For DI Rowanne Morell ' '65. 'ACTING WITH CAUTION-'''Episode 245 66. '''THE POCKET COP-'''Episode 246-'First Appearance Of DC Suzie Sim ' 67. 'SOME BRIGHTER DAYS-'''Episode 247 ' '68. 'LAST ORDERS-'Episode 248-Guest Appearances of Bob Cryer & Alec Peters ' '70. 'HEARTLESS-'Episode 250 ' '71. 'WHAT GOES AROUND...-'Episode 251 ' '72. 'GOING NATIVE-'Episode 252 ' '73. 'FRIENDLY FIRE PART 1-'Episode 253 ' '74. 'FRIENDLY FIRE PART 2-'Episode 254-Final Appearance Of PC Kerry Young ' '75. 'THE STARTING GRID-'''Episode 255 76. '''LONG OVERDUE-'''Episode 256 77. '''OLD TIMER-'''Episode 257-First Appearance Of PC Roger Valentine 78. 'PLAYING WITH FIRE-'''Episode 258 ' '79. 'WHERE LOYALTIES LIE-'Episode 259-Final Appearance Of DS Debbie McAllister ' '80. 'NOT THE REAL THING-'Episode 260 ' '81. 'LONG BURIED SECRETS-'''Episode 261 '87. 'A DIFFERENT KIND OF JUSTICE (Part 1)-Episode 267 '88. 'THE PERFECT ALIBI-(Part 2)-Episode 268-'First Appearance of PC Leela Kapoor '